Returning to Storybrooke
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Season 7 AU, Henry takes his True Love back to Storybrooke to meet the rest of his family and settle down. Henvy, SwanQueen


LW: Another OUAT season, another soon to be called crack ship has stolen my soul. This time instead of SwanQueen I've found its season 7/Hyperion Heights equivalent in Henvy. Now the ones so far I've read are sad, not in quality because they're really good, just in tone and it makes sense, the season isn't over and things aren't looking good for Henry or Ivy never mind the thought of them being together, plus Drizella has that Regina self-loathing vibe to herself that makes it difficult for her to even really be happy outside of revenge. But still I have a non canon little number for you, AU probably as of season 5, but definitely AU season 7.

Returning to Storybrooke

'This is a terrible idea Henry, what if she hates me…'

'Hey, hey, hey' Henry says quickly, cupping her cheeks in his hands to keep her focus 'Ma is going to love you, I mean you've already managed to charm the rest of my family: Killian, Zelena even Mom, which has to be hard given it seemed like she used to hate you. But we're past that'

'But what about Lu…'

'That's not important right now love, what is important is us as well as my mother finally getting to meet my True Love' those words get a smile from them both before petit hands grab his collar and pull him into an intense kiss

Regina's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel as she tries to focus on anything but the lovebirds making out in the back seat like horny teenagers, not just because of the awkwardness of one of them being her son, but also because it reminded her of just how long it had been since she'd seen her Love, curse or not it was still 2 years her and Henry were separated from their family.

She did look on the bright side though, that it was just the 3 of them and she wasn't sitting in the car containing Zelena, Hook, Alice and Robyn (who had jumped on a bus from New York to Hyperion Height the moment the curse broke), the 2 blonds restarting their relationship from the moment they were reunited, skin contact was apparently mandatory as they were only ever seen either holding hands or making out, while Jones and Zelena worried about their daughter's virtue at the hands of a villain's kid (though in Zelena's case she meant Gothel, not Hook), not that Regina didn't have similar worries about her own son, nor Rapunzel (though she'd never admit it) about her daughter being involved with Henry

When the trio finally reached Mifflin they were all a little nervous, even Regina was fiddling with her leather jacket

'So Mom, it's your house' Henry volunteers the former mayor who sighs, muttering about ' _cowardly heroes_ ' before opening her door. The door hadn't even stopped when she was pulled into a spinning hug, her cry of shock the opportunity for an exploratory tongue to fill her mouth with its enthusiasm. When they finally stopped Regina was light headed to the point only her wife's strong arms were holding her up.

'And what time to you call this?' Emma teases with a dark smirk

'A Dark Curse based delay. Emma I know this isn't my fault but I've been gone for 2 years, I missed 2 years of you and Hypatia's life' Emma silences her with another kiss (this one chaster)

'Relax Gina, Hypatia knows you didn't abandon us, plus it's her teen years, nothing happens during this time'

'A lot of things happened to Henry during those years!' Regina yells

Emma just smirks 'True but still: She didn't get kidnapped and brought to Never land, get body snatched, get attacked by her green aunt…'

'That's because she was in California teaching pedalling' Regina retorts with a smirk

The platinum blond laughs 'For real? You guys really were fucking cursed. Any who, she didn't get attacked by a walking snowstorm, get trapped in a book by an insane author…

'Probably because the current one's her brother'

'Are you going to keep interrupting? Her mother didn't become the Dark One' she silences Regina's comment with a finger on her lips 'I know what I am, but we did have some teething issues near the start. We didn't take an impromptu trip to Camelot or the Underworld, her mother didn't split her soul and an entire realm of insanity didn't drop on our heads. Our daughter did seem to develop her first crush though, even if she thinks I don't see it clear as day'

Regina's heart leapt into her throat 'My baby girl's in love? Who?'

Emma gives a crooked grin and Henry begins to worry 'Flemeth Adarr'

Regina groans at the name of her god daughter and her head drops onto Emma's shoulder 'It had to be a fucking dragon didn't it?'

Emma laughs 'She really is our daughter isn't she?' she teases, continuing when Regina looks so confused 'don't act like I didn't know Maleficent was your 1st ladylove and your Ex, and I can see why: even now she's mature and seductive, not to mention those massive bre…'

Ms Swan!' Regina interrupts, placing her hand over the woman's mouth, removing it when the younger woman starts drawing hearts with her tongue on her palm 'I believe you're spending too much time with the pirate if you think I'm okay with you appreciating another woman's assets in front of me, especially one of my oldest friends'

'Oh Gina' Emma coos, rubbing her Queen's cheeks with her thumbs 'I love you, only you. Just because I acknowledge other women are attractive doesn't mean I love you any less. Besides, are you really trying to tell me you don't find Mal attractive?'

Regina snorts 'Fuck no, she's almost perfect'

'Almost?'

'Well not being you works against her in my book' Regina smiles and kisses her cheek

'Exactly, also I'm sorry for the tangent but anyway: Mal was your first and Lily was mine, did you really think that wasn't going to pass to Hypatia?'

Regina chuckles 'As always Emma, you're an idiot, now I'm going to go upstairs and surprise my daughter with the news her mom's back' she tries to go up the stairs but Emma pulls her back

'Hold on a second, I want to appreciate this new look you got' she teases and leers

'Well I hope you took a picture Miss Swan' Regina smirks and clicks her fingers, engulfing her in purple smoke which when it cleared ' _Roni_ ' was gone Regina once more dressed in the Madam Mayor outfit Henry remembered from his childhood 'Because it's not coming back'

'That's fine, I prefer seeing you in my leather jacket'

Regina rolls her eyes 'Like I'd ever be caught dead wearing that rag'

Emma's smirk turns practically feral 'Really, because I remember you wearing my jacket and a smile, nothing else' she purrs in her ear and Henry flinches when his mind goes somewhere it hadn't gone before or since hearing Emma had gotten pregnant: his moms love/sex life.

'Emma!' Regina practically screams 'Not in front of our son' she hisses, using the distraction to run up the stairs as Emma pulls Henry into a hug

'Hey kid how have you been? What yea doing back home?' she asks once she finally releases him and leads him inside

'I'm good, also I have a new found respect for you and Archie putting up with all my shit during the 1st curse' he says with small smile 'As for why I'm here, well I think I'm done with adventure for a while, plus there's a certain someone I want you to meet' it was at this point Emma finally notices the nervous looking brunette standing a little behind him in the front room.

'Hi, I'm Emma Swan. You might not be able to tell, magic tends to give the middle finger to the aging process but I'm his mother' Emma smiles as she offers her hand

'Ivy Belfrey or I suppose Drizella Tremaine works too. Henry's told me so much about you' she says politely, just like mother taught her.

'So what possessed you to drive all the way out to Maine?'

'I wanted her to finally meet the rest of my family' Henry smiles, Drizella practically melting into his side as she slides onto the sofa right next to him.

Emma's eyebrows rise 'Oh and how did this happen?'

'During the curse we got close, accidentally broke said curse with True Love's Kiss and then she used her magic to heal me from Gothel's poison'

'Yeah, good thing Gothel wanted people to suffer before death, in Henry's case it would have been a week of agony, because it took a while for Regina to convince me my magic wouldn't simply kill him faster' Drizella winces and grabs Henry's hand which squeezes hers comfortingly 'I can never apologize enough for being so stubborn and sceptical, after just 3 hours you were begging Regina and Weaver to kill you' a tear runs down her cheek but Henry quickly wipes it away.

'Hey, I would endure weeks of that pain if it meant I still had you with me Drizella, Ivy, whatever name you decide to go by now'

She chuckles slightly 'I'm still not sure, but I do know I'm taking that second chance Regina mentioned with both hands' she says with a watery smile

'HENRY!' the moment was interrupted by the youngest Mills, tackling him with a hug that nearly throws them all off the sofa. Looking at the 13 year old he clearly sees both their parents in her face: Regina's curls, chin and skin tone, as well as the expressiveness of her eyes, but the blond curls, emerald green eyes and nose came straight from Emma. Looking at the grinning blond (another Emma trait) he found another parallel between himself and his birth mother even if it was less severe for him, at least Hypatia was older than Lucy, his uncle Neal was over a decade younger than he was.

'Hey little witch, glad to see you again. While I have you here I'd like to introduce you to a special person in my life; my girlfriend Ivy'

'So you're Lucy's mom?' Hypatia asks and the tension climbs, even as a traitorous part of Henry's mind whispers that technically she was/would be

'No, Lucy is more like me than you, besides her not being blond of course. Ella and I still care about each other and I love Lucy, but Drizella and I clicked during the curse and we found we shared True Love, so now she's decided to come to Storybrooke with me and have a new start at life'

'Like mom when she cast the 1st curse'

'Yeah sis, pretty much' Henry nods as he gets another hug from the blond, wishing he'd come home more often as Hypatia's portal sickness meant it was difficult for her to travel between worlds. It had actually been because she was recovering from an incident that had stopped both her and Emma from being in Ella's Enchanted Forest and getting caught up in Drizella's curse with himself, Regina, Zelena, Robyn, Killian and Gold.

'Hey Ma' Henry calls, having finally untangled himself from his excitable sister 'How do you feel about becoming a Grandma?'

Emma rolls her eyes 'Just because my hair's white doesn't mean I'm senile kid. I'm already a grandma' the Dark One deadpans

'That's not what I meant' he slides his arm along Drizella's back, hand resting on her hip, Emma's eyes widen and Regina gasps

'You're pregnant?' she asks, partly frozen in shock, Drizella nods and finds herself and Henry pulled up into a hug.

'Welcome to the family Drizella' Emma whispers, kissing her temple then turns to Henry 'You really are my son ey Hen?' she jokes

'Of course I am Ma' he replies, both having happy tears in their eyes

'Oh I almost forgot, you have a new cousin kid' Emma announces with a grin

'Really? Lily and Ruby finally had a baby?' Henry asks with a smile

'Nah, wrong sister' Emma laughs, her eyes meeting Regina's who looks confused

'Zelena? But she's been with us…'

'But Mulan wasn't. I don't know whether she'll find a corner of town to hide in, get locked in the bedroom for a week, or just faint when she sees Mulan and Mai in the farmhouse, though I should ring her later to find out. Speaking of which, she's still annoyed about being shoved through a portal before whatever it is you guys did to try stop the curse and end up finding out she was a month pregnant and that she'd been knocked up in the woods by the wicked witch' Emma explains 'Good news is with me, Mal, Aurora, Ashley and even Mary Margaret to a certain extent she's been doing fine as a single mom and I think helping with Mai has finally given dragonwolf the needed kick up the arse to at least try make a kid of their own'

Drizella chuckles 'has anyone told you your family is very… unique Henry?' she asks, trying to ask as nicely as she could

'Yes, and it was worse when he was a kid' Regina answers, to which Emma and Henry nod in agreement

 _1 month later_

'Why did Henry move away from us?' Lucy asks, Ella chews her lips while Jack and Hook (who'd volunteered to bring them over the town line) look one another before the pirate answers

'Storybrooke is the lad's home, he may have been to hundreds of other realms and worlds, but his heart will always pull him back to this nowadays quiet little town'

'Then why did he leave us? Does he hate us?'

'Oh Lucy' Ella whispers, pulling her close 'Your father loves you, always will'

'I think he didn't want to force you to go, he may have felt he couldn't stay in Hyperion Heights but that place is as much your home as Storybrooke is Henry's' Jack supplies with a slight shrug

Lucy huffs 'I bet it's a plot by Drizella to separate us and hurt Henry once they're done' she suggests, getting a laugh from the old pirate

'I doubt the girl is dumb enough to harm a boy whose parents are the Dark One and the Evil Queen, plus he has a dragon for a godmother. She seems sneaky and devious, not suicidal' he sighs gently as they cross the barrier, having gained some magical skills in the couple centuries of life.

'So will we be meeting the Mayor now or after seeing Henry?' Ella asks

'Not unless you want to be barbecued' at the confused look from the 3 others he continues 'one of the reasons Regina could be around you guys so much was because she got kicked out by the blue bug that made herself mayor. Being who she is Emma told everyone to continue as normal, but ignore any crazy new laws Blue tries to implement, as expected only villains such as the dragons, myself, Tink and our kids, and the wolves followed that advice, all the other idiots swallowing her BS like caviar' the pirate sneers, Tink and Nova being the only fairies he didn't despise and that was because he didn't think Fiona could even be classed as a fairy anymore, more a nexus of darkness 'Luckily a couple years back we found someone to run against the bitch: Maleficent. Of course Blue tried to stop her, saying villains can't hold a position of power or some crap but quickly shut up when reminded that her actions have hurt and lead to the deaths of a lot more people than even the original Queen of Darkness. I'm honestly still surprised she won, Emma probably made a few subtle threats behind the scenes but it still worked and now the Dragon runs the town, with Regina assisting now she's back in town' he smiles widely while the heroes hearts drop into their stomachs; if Drizella is still Evil she has a lot of potential allies in this town, ones in very high places.

'So where are we going then?' Jack asks

'You want to know the benefits of a mother who owns an entire town, courtesy of Gold's will, and is overjoyed to have her eldest and for a very long time only child back? She gives him a very nice home to live in as a welcome back gift. So we're going to what used to be the Sorcerer's Mansion, now home to Henry and his lady, well once they finish choosing the furniture that is' he chuckles as they head further in Storybrooke, missing the sad look in Lucy's eyes, as well as the anger in Ella's.

When they reached the mansion Lucy hopped out of the car before they'd even stopped, already knocking when the 3 adults managed to catch up with her.

'Dad! Henry! Can we come in?' Lucy yells but is ignored, unfortunately for the pirate Hook starts chuckling again

'What is it this time?' Ella nearly growls

'You don't hear that?' he asks and when Lucy stops banging they do: the instrumental to ' _Tale as old as Time'_ coming from inside 'Henry's so unlike his grandfather I often forget the 2 are related at all, but this, this is one of those moments when I can't ignore that he's Gold's grandson, and it seems Miss Ivy might just be his Belle' he sighs sadly, remembering the quiet but cheerful former librarian, she really did make a habit of finding the man behind the monster.

'Get us in!' Ella demands

Hook snorts 'Are you bloody mad? Why would I commit B&E with who's connected to this kid? Plus as I assume you don't know the sheriff's the bloody Dark One'

'You're a friend of Henry, of his family. If it were a little later you'd already have a key, so just speed up the process and get us in'

Hook sighs 'Fine but I'm laying the blame where it belongs if Sheriff Swan gets involved' he taps his hook off the door handle and waves his hand, the door glows for a second before the tell tale click of the lock opening is heard 'After you' he says with false politeness

Ella opens the door and Lucy rushes in heading towards the music and tackling Henry with a hug

'Hey dad' she greets cheerfully, Henry gives and apologetic look to Ivy (who nods and shuts the music off with a flick of the wrist) before lifting his kid up and properly greeting her

'Hey Luce, how has it been back I Seattle?'

'Not good, mom just sits around and either mopes or complains, you need to come back and restore our happ…' whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of the adults

'Skipping ahead aren't we lad? There needs to be a wedding before the honeymoon' the pirate jokes and Henry smiles through his blush

'Yes, but I'd like to make sure we can dance together before I make a fool of myself in front of the entire town'

'You're in good hands Henry, Drizella took dance as a child' Ella says, somehow making a compliment sound like an insult

'Yes and hated every moment of it. Mother watching me like a hawk, every cm misstep pointed out and scolded for' Ivy retorts, the guys all feeling the tension rise

'Well I'll take my leave, welcome back lad, Tink says come by the ship any time, just remember to knock first okay?'

Henry rolls his eyes 'Trying for another kid Jones?'

Hook laughs 'No, Harry and CJ are enough for us, we're just enjoying each other as always, but given how youthful fairies tend to stay you can't blame me' he gives one last wave before leaving

'So I presume you're looking for somewhere to stay for the few days' Henry asks

'We could stay here' Lucy outs forward happily, all the adults tensing

'Oh we couldn't' Ella waves off, not wanting to spend too much time with Drizella

'Plus we only have 1 bedroom set up' Ivy adds 'we're getting each room done one at a time, only needed 1 bedroom until 5 seconds ago'

'I have an idea, we all go to lunch at Granny's and you can rent a room or 2 from her while we're there' Henry suggests

'Yeah that'll help' Jack answers for them

'Yeah, well I guess we might as well head out now' Henry says with a shrug

 _Granny's_

'Mommy loves you precious, sorry it took so long for us to meet' Zelena coos as they sit in the diner, she clearly sees both her and Mulan's traits in the 1 ½ year old, though she is still surprised her hair colour was one of them; even her tiny amount of scientific knowledge knew it shouldn't have happened, so chalks it up to her magic. As she waits for Mulan to come in for her lunch break, Henry and the others arrived and she waved them over with a smile

'Hey Z, hello little one' Henry greets with a grin as they sit with the witch, Ivy cooing over the baby while Ella tries not grimace at the former villain.

'Hey Hen, Ivy, everyone. So what are you all doing here?'

'Ella came to let Lucy see me, as well as enabling us to discuss a few things that really needed to be hashed out. The thing is the house is only really able to house 2 at the moment so we're getting lunch and seeing if Granny has a room free for the 3 of them, 2 birds with one stone and all that' he replies, nodding to Ruby who comes over to take their orders 'You?'

'Well me and the little one were waiting for Mulan so we could all have lunch…' she pauses when her phone beeps and she retrieves it from her jacket 'Feck' she whispers after reading the text

'Something wrong?'

Zelena sighs 'The Lost Boys are causing problems, so Mulan and Emma will most likely not be around for a couple of hours. It also means…'

'Hi Aunt Z' Hypatia greets as she poofs in between her aunt and brother

'…that Emma can't mind Regina jr' she finishes, ruffling her favourite niece's hair, the blond then seeing people she didn't know sitting on the other side of the table

'Hi, I'm Hypatia Mills, who are you?' she asks, Zelena and Ivy trying not to chuckle at how much of Emma's bluntness the younger blond had inherited

'Hypatia, these are my friend Jack, my daughter Lucy and her mother Ella' Henry introduces, pointing at each in turn.

'So you're my niece, hi' Hypatia greets cheerfully, while Lucy looks confused

'You can't be my aunt, you're barely older than I am' Lucy denies, to which Hypatia laughs

'Silly girl, Henry and me have the same moms, plus Uncle Neal is like a decade younger than Henry, be glad I'm still older than you' she retorts

That conversation died when Ruby and Lily arrived with everyone's food ,greeting Ivy with a smile from the wolf and smirk from the dragon before leaving and that annoyed Ella, further steamed when it happened a few more times, Nova the fairy, Ashley Storybrooke's Cinderella (Ivy called her, her favourite Cinderella), Fiona Nocturne the local pawn shop owner which had her trying to pretend she didn't hear her step sister's mutter of 'seriously Hen, how is every witch in your family drop dead gorgeous?' and then the Jones kids. It seemed without their step/mother breathing down her neck Ivy was… well a lot less of a frigid bitch to everyone around her and was actually giving the second chance thing a real go.

'Tell shuffles I said hi' Ivy laughs when Harry and CJ share identical grins

'Got it robot' the blond some mistook for a mini Emma Swan said with a thumbs up then ran out of the diner with her brother chasing after her.

Zelena rolls her eyes 'I still don't understand all these stupid nicknames you and Tink seem to have for one another, can't you behave like a normal person?'

Ivy chuckles 'and where's the fun in that? Besides, yellow gives as good as she gets it's just some playful banter, something that's common in this clan such as Captain Guyliner and Honeycrisp to name but a few'

Hypatia and Henry smirked at one another but kept quiet, letting the witches have their fun while they all enjoyed Granny's cooking. Afterwards he led Ella and the others over to the elder werewolf and were able to get them a room for the week, at which point Jacinda decides they need to talk about Lucy.

'Hey Zelena, think you can keep an eye on these guys while Ella and I talk?' Henry asks as he runs over, the wicked witch looked confused

'Why?'

'Well Ella isn't going to let Ivy supervise Lucy, and she's the only one in this group besides you Mom would let mind Hypatia, so if you stick around things should be fine, you haven't annoyed Ella since you got back to the Heights did you?'

'No. Well I haven't got anything better to do, might as well let Mai see her cousin for a little while.'

'Thanks, I owe you one' Henry says as he turns again

'More than one' Zelena mutters, more to Mai than Henry but she still followed the kids, Jack and Ivy as the blond wanted to show Lucy the park.

 _The evening_

Henry sighs as he nurses a glass of Regina's cider not surprised when the scent of leather and cinnamon fill his senses 'Hey ma'

'Hey kid, so how did things go?'

He sighs again 'Ella didn't like the idea of Lucy splitting her time between Storybrooke and Hyperion even though same world portals are really easy and take almost no time to set up' the Dark One nods knowing she could get from the mansion to Lucy's home with barely a wave of her hand.

'So what was her counter argument?'

'I can see Lucy at Hyperion Heights or not at all' Henry replies, downing the glass

'Seriously? Do you mean move in or…'

'It was implied but I think she meant coming to the Heights whenever I wanted to see her and that I couldn't take her out of the Heights. As you can tell I had no intentions of agreeing to that' Emma nods but giggles a little 'What ma?'

'Nothing, just thought this feels like something Regina might have done before the curse broke'

'What, stay with me or you lose the kid?' Henry asks

'No, but if she'd done so I'd have gone with it. What? I had nothing going for me in Boston and Regina's hot, still is… in fact a quick and dirty way to measure a witch's magical level is their bust size'

'Ma, off topic'

'Right, sorry I meant 'You want to see your kid, you play by my rules on my turf'. Regina did control the entire town at that point in time after all'

'True so any advice for me in this situation?'

'Just be patient because it won't last long, Lucy loves you and even if she'd prefer you and her mom be together she'll want you in her life more. With that kind of pressure Ella can't keep you apart'

'Thanks Ma' he smiles for a second before sighing once more 'She tried using Mom against me'

'What?'

'She's read Lucy's book, she knows Regina left her ' _soulmate_ ' Robin Hood for you'

Which to her sounds like the perfect argument for you to leave Ivy for her… until you remember Regina and I share True Love, so it's really a bigger reason to stay with your pregnant girlfriend' Emma sighs 'Times like this makes me wish I was a dragon'

'Why, to roast Ella?' Henry asks with a laugh

'No. I mean how they can only reproduce with their mates, like Mal and Aurora. If I was a dragon so would you and we wouldn't have this Lucy issue'

'But if you were a dragon you'd never have had me as Neal wasn't your True Love/Mate' Henry argues

Emma smirks 'True, but this conditional fertility is enforced by magic, and given where you were conceived…'

'You had no magic so I'd be able to have been born and because Regina's your True Love Hypatia was always going to exist' he chuckles slightly at Emma's thoughts 'Thanks for that Ma, I needed it'

The Dark One nods 'It's what I'm here from kid. You do know the second they leave either Ella or Lucy's going to blab about Ivy being knocked up, so Rapunzel and Anastasia will be on their way soon enough'

'That's if she didn't already know, I kind of left that with Ivy, mostly because I wasn't going to tell her. She hates me enough without confirming to her we have sex'

Emma laughs 'Yeah Regina likes to thinks you don't either, even with an 11 year old daughter and another on the way. Anyway, goodnight kid' she waves before disappearing in metallic, silver coloured smoke

 _Couple months later_

'So why do you think you're good enough for my daughter?' Let it never be said ' _Lady_ ' Rapunzel Tremaine wasn't direct

'Mother!' Ivy yelled, practically death glaring the woman with her hands cradling her stomach protectively 'This is my decision'

'That may be but I'm not going to pretend he hasn't gotten 2 of you pregnant and I never even saw a ring on any of you'

Henry bristled at this; Sure he and Ella didn't have the typical 'fairytale' weddings but that was because he'd learnt from his grandparents, moms and even Killian and Tink, having a wedding when enemies were at large (Drizella may have been a statue but Gothel was still skulking around in the shadows) was just asking for them to come and ruin it. They still said vows, exchanged rings and even portaled in Archie from Storybrooke to make it all official like he had for Emma and Regina, as well as Hook and Tink.

'I had planned to propose, but with the baby it would look like I was only doing so because I knocked her up, so that plan is on hold for now' he replied sharply momentarily forgetting present company

'What?' Ivy yelped, causing Henry to blush

'I had a whole evening planned, leading up to going down on one knee under the stars, but a week before the date you gave me the best news ever, that we were starting a family'

Ivy smiles, then punches him in the shoulder 'How did I fall in love with a hopeless romantic like you? I'd have said yes even if you put the ring in the lasagne during a quiet night in together, right now especially as yours taste even better than Regina's'

He laughs 'Just don't tell her, as you may have noticed the Mills family can get a little competitive'

Looking over from the table to the backyard, Henry watches his sister and future sister in law run around playing some kind of game: as Regina had predicted when Ivy made her announcement Rapunzel had shown up out unannounced, which in this case was a day Hypatia was trying to spend time with her bog brother, it did turn out alright in the end though as due to the age Anastasia had been when she died, there couldn't' have been more than 3 years between the 2, the blond ending up being exactly what the resurrected teen needed; a friend her own age. Add to that Hypatia liked this Tremaine more than Ella and Henry knew Rapunzel was the only grumbler in the family, but given Ivy and Regina's early days he understood, plus he had the feeling she was trying to compensate for her previous ignoring of her (now) eldest daughter by being a little overprotective of her black heart, not that Henry would even think of hurting her.

'I expect an actual invitation when you do finally propose and get married' Tremaine sighs 'As well as the chance to see my 1st official grandchild'

'But isn't Lucy also your grandchild?' Henry asks in confusion

'Yes, but Ivy's child will be mine by blood; it's a different thing entirely. Oh don't give me that look, I'm sure your mother loves you but when the blond dynamo over there arrived she acted differently, because this was her child, she helped make it and nobody was separating them' she explains and while he didn't show it but her knew she was right: Regina had scars on her heart for every loss of her loved ones and he knew his actions during and after the 1st curse left their mark, of Emma taking him away and leaving her alone once again, Hypatia was different, not only were she and Emma in a good place but the girl was both of there's, and they weren't going anywhere.

When the 2 left, Rapunzel behaving less coldly and Anastasia actually hugging goodbye, Henry collapsed onto the sofa, Ivy curling up against his side

'Sorry about that, mother's an arse but family is family, I can't just throw her out' Ivy sighs in a semi-apology.

He laughs 'Don't worry, I feel the same about grandma and Uncle Neal sometimes, plus have you met Fiona and Zelena? The Mills and Gold families are an acquired taste, but they're mine. And one day they'll be yours'

Ivy smirks 'Is that your idea of a proposal Mr. Mills?'

'Of course not, Mom raised me better than that. It's a promise though, that after this little one enters the world you'll get the proposal and the wedding you deserve' the kiss Ivy gives him is enough to distract him to their change of venue, until he leans back and finds a lack of support, falling back onto the bed and taking the now giggling Tremaine with him

She laughs 'Good thing I'm already pregnant or I'd be worried you'll be trying to seduce me' her smile turns gentle as she lies against him, arm snaking under him while the other goes over his abdomen, meanwhile his hand finds the curse of her hip 'Goodnight Henry'

'Goodnight Ivy'

END

LW: Well this is my one shot for Henvy, hope people enjoyed

I am aware the middle looks like Jacinda/Ella bashing and it's not, she's angry because Ivy took her husband, the father of her child and what she (and Lucy) sees as her happy ending. I don't hate Ella, I actually don't give a shit about her… and that's probably worse.

Fiona's alive because I imagine the Black Fairy to be like the Triad from charmed. Evil Incarnate 'And since Evil never dies… neither do they' it just took her a while to reform.

Harry and CJ are from/ inspired by their counterparts in Descendents, haven't seen it but the crossover fanfiction with Once is good. Also Captain Swan was the first thing to come to mind when I saw a picture of CJ. In this world it's because Emma's her godmother and likes having a 'minion' seeing as like Zelena says Hypatia is a mini/blond Regina most of the time/if she was allowed to be happy.


End file.
